12 days of Christmas Naruto style
by shining kitsune
Summary: In honor of the holiday season, Nauruto decides to give gifts to his friends
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I should be updating Lost and Found, but I just couldn't resist it. I found it on deviantart and this is what happened. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto**

**On with the randomness**

**-sc-**

_On the first day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

_-sc-_

"Hey. Ero-sennin, um…can I …borrow one of your … um…orange books? It's not for me it's for Kakashi okay, so don't get any ideas" said Naruto. Judging by the mischievous look on his face, you could tell this nothing good would come of this. To bad Jiraiya didn't see this, he was too busy doing his so-called 'research'.

"Yeah. Sure, it's in my bag, now go away!"

"Thanks Ero-sennin. Heheh, now to set out my plan. See you later ero-baka." with a 'poof', Naruto was gone.

-sc-

"Okay Naruto what did you call me here for." said a very pissed off Kakashi. He was looking inside the bookstore to see if they had the new edition of Icha-Icha.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, it's nothing…bad, just my gift to you for Christmas. Enjoy." with that, Naruto left with another _'poof'_.

Kakashi didn't see anything besides a tree in front of him. _Maybe he put the gift in the tree._ On one of the branches was…the latest edition of Icha-Icha.

Kakashi was shocked and tried to get it down but couldn't. Apparently, the book was stuck in the tree.

-sc-

_An orange book stuck in a tree._

-sc-

**Ah poor Kakashi, some Jonin he is, can't even get a book out of a tree.**

**This was the result of chocolate milk. A naruto obsession, a very creative person, and the holiday season.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, yes, I am updating again. The reason, according to my math, today is the third day of Christmas so I'll put up this chapter and another one today. I'll probably have this done by the 24 or the 25 depending on how lazy I am.**

**Disclaimer: as much as it pains me, I don't own Naruto and I might never will.**

**On with the randomness.**

_On the second day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

_(okay, this is when Naruto's at that hotel and Itachi and Kisame are there and so is Sasuke. Sasuke is charging up his Chidori, just so you know.)_

"Just what are you doing foolish otouto? I have done nothing wrong." said Itachi.

"I'm going to avenge our clan By KILING YO…" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi's major killing intent.

"What do you mean avenge our clan, they aren't dead so what are you talking about?" with every word that he said, his killing intent decreased.

"Don't play stupid, I saw them with my own eyes and so did everyone else."

"What you saw was a genjutsu. Tou-san and Kaa-san wanted me to do it so that you wouldn't be in my shadow any longer, but I guess that was a mistake."

"Hey..um.. Fish dude, what's going on?" said Naruto. The confusion evident in his voice.

"The name's Kisame kid. And honestly, I have no idea." Said Kisame as he put Naruto down.

"Well, from what I can tell, Itachi must love Sasuke a lot because he's giving him a hug." Said Naruto

Sure enough, right there in front of them, Itachi was giving Sasuke a hug.

_My brother's undying Love._

**So what do you think of this. I know it's short but bear with me, I think they'll get longer.**

**Isn't it weird, Kisame's name sounds like Kiss a me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Just like I said for once.**

**Here's chappy three**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto**

_On the third day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

As usual, Sakura was the second one there, the first, being Sasuke. After Itachi told Sasuke that he didn't kill his family, he wasn't so angry anymore.

" SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!. Oh, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you.

"What do you want Naruto-baka?"

"Here, I wanted you to have this." Said Naruto as he handed a package to Sakura.

As Sakura opened it, Naruto said "Don't be mad okay. I and Sasuke agreed that you needed new clothes because come on, you wear that same dress day after day so I volunteered to get you this."

Sakura opened the package and inside was an orange jumpsuit like Naruto's except it had a whit circle instead of a swirl

"Naruto, you have until three to get out of my sight before I clobber you."

"One"

"But, the guy said that you would like it"

"Two"

"I should probably run shouldn't I?"

"Three"

By that , all you could see was a trail of dust leading with two small figure in the distance.

_Ugly fashion trends._

**Another chapter done and just in time, my mom just told me do my chores so this is it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers. I told you I was going to update today.**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto**

**ON with the randomness**

_On the fourth day on Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

"Okay, today we'll go train with other teams to… round yourselves out. Any questions?" said Kakashi.

"Witch teams do we go to?" asked Sasuke (A/N: OMG he can talk!!)

"I was getting to that. Sakura, you go with Gai's team, Sasuke, you go with Asuma's team and Naruto,hehe, you go with Kurenai's team. If that's all, I have to go. Ja" with a _poof_, Kakashi was gone.

"Oi, Kiba, could you take me to your teams training ground today?" said Naruto.

"Yeah. Just follow me." said Kiba.

_Hehe, this is just too easy._ As Naruto thought this, a mischievous smirk and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"What ever you say you son of a ." Said Naruto

"If you ever want to see the ligh…huh where are you?!" said Kiba with a growl.

_Four offensive words._

**Poor Kiba, he must have got insulted bad. Hehe, how do you enjoy it so far? I really want you to review if you've read so far, I want to know your opinion.**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, my math was a little off. So that means that today is the sixth day, so I'll post this and another chappie today.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto**

**On with the randomness**

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me_

"Oi, Shino, are you busy today?" asked the oh so mischievous Naruto.

"… I am on my way to training, so yes, I am busy?" said Shino.

"Not anymore. Today is the day you get yourself a girlfriend so here, I got you this." said Naruto. As he said this, he put on some shades and a necklace on Shino and ran off faster than you can say "Oh".

"_cool" shades and bliiiing._

**Sorry for the shortness, I have so much frikin' homework and I should be doing it right now sooooo**

**Ja Ne **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I said I would update yesterday, but I had so much homework and then we had to do something so I never really got around to it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto**

**On with the randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SAKURA-CHAN" yelled Naruto

"What is it Naruto-baka." said Sakura. After Itachi said that he loved Sasuke and that his family wasn't dead, she was on good terms with Naruto for what he did.

"I need your help, I don't know what to get Hinata for Christmas." Said Naruto

"Well, I have a few ideas" with the mischievous smirk on her face, you could tell nothing good would happen to Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Hinata was walking down the street, she saw lashes of orange. Faster than you can blink, Naruto appeared and gave her a quick kiss on the check. After that, He sped off faster than a bullet train and Hinata invented new shades of blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six shades of blushing_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Ah poor Hinata, I'm surprised she didn't faint. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is the chapter for today**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto ******

**ON with the randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_On the seventh day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On most cloudy days like this, you could find Shikamaru sleeping or looking at the clouds from his favorite spot. Today was not one of those days. For you see, Naruto decided that for Christmas, he should give Shikamaru a package of pixie stix. Shikamaru thought they were cigarettes so he ate them. **All of them**.

So now, if you saw Shikamaru running around as fast as Lee, you would be thinking _it's a sign of the Apocalypse!_

All Shikamaru wanted to do was to lie down and sleep but he couldn't because his mind and body wouldn't let him for he was high off of the pixie stix.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_No frikin' sleep_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I originally had planned that Naruto would keep him awake, but somehow, this came to mind. I have no idea how.**

**Ja Ne **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto**

**On with the randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_On the eighth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto walked into Ichiraku, he was thinking about what to get Chouji for Christmas. When he walked inside, He saw None other than Chouji eating as much as he could. Then, Naruto had an idea and ran as fast as he could all the way to the store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At team Asuma's training ground, you could see Chouji I a pile of potato chip bags.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Eight pounds of Junk food_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, short. My mom wants me to help put the Christmas lights on our tree, so I have to go know**

**Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you wouldn't like it. I don't have that kind of imagination.**

**On with the randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_On the ninth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ino and her team left their mission, Naruto ran to her apartment and switched the shampoo bottles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ino got out of the shower and looked in the mirror, a loud scream could be heard all over Konoha along with Naruto's laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Semi-permanent hair_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the shortness. I have homework that I have to do over Christmas break so I have to start it around now.**

**Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isn't it weird how someone always has a mischievous look on their face in almost all my chapters?**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing **

**On with the randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_On the tenth day of Christmas Naruto gave to me,_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Lee did his daily laps around Konoha, Naruto notice that he wasn't wearing his normal spandex. He was wearing knee length green shorts, and a green shirt. Of course he still had his leg warmers, but he wore his headband around his arm.

"Oi, gejimayu. How come your not wearing your spandex?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto I did not see you there. I am not wearing my youthful green spandex because I ran out of my youthful money. Is that not so unyouthful." By the time lee finished talking, Naruto had already left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"OI! GEJIMAYU. –pant- here, I got you something for Christmas." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, you did not have to get me anything, but I will open it anyways.

When Lee opened it, inside there were 10 green jumpsuits.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten spare green jumpsuits._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, Lee might be a bit OOC but this is my first time writing him so I tried keeping him in character for the most part. **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Ja Ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, my mom forced me to go the del amo mall. It was sort of fun but mostly boring. Now enough with my complaining**

**Disclaimer: Me no Own Naruto **

**On with randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking down the road thinking about what to get Tenten. He didn't know her that well, but he did know that she liked weapons. With that thought in mind, he walked over to the nearest weapons store.

Unfortunately, when you have the kyubi sealed inside you, you're not a very popular person.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten heard a knock coming from her door and went to go answer it. Usually, Gai canceled training on Sundays, so it couldn't be him, or Lee, or Neji.

When Tenten opened the door, she was…surprised. In front of her was a pile of broken weapons with a note at the very top.

Inside the note it said:_ To tenten, hope you enjoy. From the number on hyperactive, soon to be Hokage, ninja, Naruto Uzumaki._

As Tenten brought the weapons inside, she thought that this was one of the best presents she had ever gotten.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_A pile of broken weapons._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any question about any chapter, please tell me and I will try and answer them**

**Ja Ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**On with the randomness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, Naruto gave to me,_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(this is after Naruto beat Neji in the chunin exam)_

Neji was lying on the ground. His chakra was almost all gone after his fight with Naruto.

"Hey, Neji, I was wondering, what would you think if someone gave you a talking crystal ball?" asked Naruto.

"I would think that it would be the best present _before _you defeated me." Said Neji

"Good because I got ya on for Christmas" said Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A talking crystal ball_

_A pile of broken weapons_

_Ten spare green jumpsuits_

_Semi-permanent hair-dye_

_Eight punds of junkfood_

_No frikin' slee_

_Six shades of blushing_

_Cool shade and bliiiiing_

_Four offensive words_

_Ugly fashion trends_

_My brother's undying love_

_And an orange book stuck in a tree_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**An thus comes an end to the twelve days of ninja-mas. Hope you had as much fun as I did. **

**Merry Christmas**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
